


【授翻】a sorcerer's safety, a scientist's sacrifice

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Tony Stark Hates Magic, Top Tony Stark, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony Stark从令人眼花缭乱的数学方程、数字和变量以及简单可靠的解决方案中找寻慰藉。但他已经开始更多探索未知领域：一个不可能也不会发生任何事的领域，一个无法预测、难以预料结果的地方。就理论而言，这可复杂多了，哪怕是对他来说。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a sorcerer's safety, a scientist's sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427289) by [galactoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactoc/pseuds/galactoc). 



> 作者笔记：我一直想发掘这一对的故事，而现在我十分乐意这么做:)  
> （最初发布于11/10/16）

“我不相信魔法。” Tony Stark坐在他最爱的桃花芯木书桌前说道，书桌上雕饰缠绕着描绘了血腥战斗与光辉胜利的美妙艺术品。他一边交叉双腿，一边审视着完美无瑕的表层，周身散发出一种傲慢的气息，但感觉几乎被他控制住了。他把手指放在椅子的扶手上，用那双深沉的眸子向上望去，牢牢盯着来者的眼睛，而就是那时Stephen Strange明白自己坠入了爱河。

知道自己坠入爱河是一种无限的、奇异的感受，比穿越连续时空、将所有空间从身体和肺部吸走、将人挤压成扁平的器官更奇谲，比在燃烧的恒星和难以理解的多元宇宙中的混沌分支中飞行更奇诡，比用纤细手指从稀薄的空气中召唤出闪闪发光的武器、变幻出复杂的魔法盾来阻挡能量流更奇特，这比——

“你和一个超级战士、一个阿斯加德神祇、一个伽玛射线造就的巨人以及黑寡妇一起工作，”Stephen专注地向前倾身，一绺乌黑的头发落在他眼睛上，“你曾经和活生生的入侵纽约的机械生物战斗，这些生物是阿斯加德神祇的兄弟传送到纽约的，而他本人还可以随意变更自己的容貌，然后你不相信魔法？”

“好吧，既然你要这么说的话……”

“这只是该死的事实，而不是我说的。” 至尊法师裹紧了自己的红宝石般鲜艳的斗篷，

“那只是，全部都是，科学。Steve的细胞通过基因得到增强Thor和Loki来自技术和进化上更为先进的世界，绿巨人如你所说——伽马辐射造就的，黑寡妇，呃……她就是黑寡妇。”

此刻外面正是没有星星的夜晚，纽约市上空从来就没什么星星。尽管所有巫师和超级英雄拥有特殊能力，但这并不意味着他们就能在天上没有星辰的时候就挂上去几颗。它们并非真正的……神。

“啊，”Stephen呼了口气，用手掌托住下巴，“那如果我给你看了呢？”

“给我看？我见过你所谓的‘魔法’。我们偶尔也有一起战斗来着。” Tony笑着说，“我觉得，有时候你还挺管用呢。”

“你的意思是说我偶尔救了你的命和挽回了你们团队尊严地时候吗？”

“天哪，看看都快几点了。”Tony低头瞥了一眼，卷起袖子假装露出一支手表来。让Stephen想到了自己的旋转系列表，有着一看就很贵的精致表圈与极致简约的银色表带。“好了，我该走了，我是个大忙人，你知道的。”

“我也是，”Stephen答道，然后起身，“不过，考虑下我的提议。我可以深入你的——内在世界。” 他神神秘秘地加重了最后几个词。

对方则对此嗤之以鼻，然后做出一副若有所思的表情，“我可能会考虑一下哦。”

Stephen爱他的笑容。干净、高傲、自由，就好像一天中所有的问题都被倾倒出来然后得到了解决。那让人联想到清风叮咛，尽管可能没有像别的那些富于感染力、戏谑的浪漫形容那么轻盈，说起来有点恶心了，但是……

“我希望接下来六个月里都见不到你，最起码的，”Tony走了开去，从门口喊道，“做你的大忙人去吧。”

“安静点，我会每天都会来的。”

Strange笑了。


	2. Chapter 2

他并没有每天都来拜访，但每周都会来做一次所谓“任务咨询和检查报告”。Stephen不确定彼此是从哪儿才能挤出时间来进行这种长时间的聊天的（大部分还是调情的戏码），但那就是那么……发生了。当然了，他没有要拒绝的意思。

每次他们见面Stephen都是穿着制服（战斗时候穿的斗篷袍子还有所有一整套），而Tony穿着惯常穿的定制西装三件套。不过明智选择是不该忽略这样一个事实，那就是Stephen自己手头可能也还有这样子的西装，只不过不知道藏在哪里罢了。

Stark飞快地将手指伸向平板电脑，全息图在四周的空气中流淌而出，数字腾挪，数据转换，Tony放下了手指。立体三维图像出现，Stephen自娱自乐戳起了图像玩儿。

“好玩吗？” Tony拿着一支极薄的手写笔，在数字笔记本上悬停着。“这周有什么任务汇报？”

于是Stephen把所有无聊的、该死的不得不处理的战斗，包括跳跃到某些讨厌的维度出了错诸如此类的事情都告诉了Tony。幸好没有Dormammu的消息。他将斗篷扯得更紧些说道，“你就不能派别人来听汇报？Stark先生，你那么重要。不然你肯定是每分每秒都在想我了。”

Tony透过睫毛抬头看着他。“那还有什么意思呢？那就会像把最大的敌人用锁链锁起来，然后派别人去折磨他们一样。”

“哇，为什么就不能告诉我你的真实感受。”

“我刚刚就告诉你了。现在。可能不是所有的？”

“是啊，没错。但我们待在一起的时间那么短；为什么不多待一会儿、多烦我一会儿呢？”

“这是我从你嘴里听到的最好的主意了，Strange。”

“最后要说什么？”

“要求任务报告。”

“你在拖延时间。” Stephen小心翼翼地靠在椅子上。“你准备好要接受我的提议了吗？”

令人惊讶的是，对方并没有吐出点尖刻讽刺的话来反击。Strange博士将准备好的（相当戏谑的）评论咽了回去，转而抬头发现Tony看上去很严肃，眼神深沉，陷入了沉思。有点让人担心。Stephen的脸色柔和了下来，“你知道，你也不是非得要。没什么大不了的。”

“我确实想看，但是，好吧……”Tony是害怕这片新的认知会将自己对生活的整个看法都改变、操控、重新分类。

“我只是想，”至尊法师说，“让你笨笨的脑子更了解我的至尊事业。”

“至尊事业？”Stark问，站了起来。“尽管来啊，我准备好了。”

小小一点激将有益无害。Stephen缓缓地、但是坚定地站了起来，迈了几步走到亿万富翁面前停下来。他举起颤抖的双手，朝对方的太阳穴伸去，“确定吗？”

“你.……紧张吗？” Tony皱着眉头，盯着他颤抖的手指。“为什么...”

Stephen退后了一步。“ 紧张？  你没看过我的档案？没研究过那些关于著名的至尊法师在成功之前经历的艰苦而漫长的旅途？”

“我从来没读过你的档案。感觉就好像……是隐私的侵犯。”

“你，隐私？哼哼，”Stephen嘲笑道，然后又开始严肃起来。“我曾是一名神经外科医生，Stark。最棒的那种。”

“但是？”

“但是我很愚蠢，”他呼气道，“傲慢且自大。”

“现在也是。” Tony露出一个让人受不了的傻笑。

“现在，最后一次。”Stephen叹了口气，举起双臂。Tony可以看到对方暴风雨般的灰色瞳孔，黑色头发两侧的银丝，几缕散落的额发。他的斗篷绕在脖子边上，耸起高高的领子，交织着神秘的金线。一种与众不同的感觉击中了Tony，某种古老又新鲜、令人生畏但又熟稔的感觉。博士牢牢抓住了斗篷。

“你每次不确定的时候就会扯斗篷。”Tony心不在焉地说道，随即沉浸在了支离破碎的光线和振动的声音中，沉浸到了那仿佛存在了千年之久、已不可辨的全新的感觉之中。


	3. Chapter 3

“至尊法师！” 一个熟悉的机械声音大喊道，流线型的盔甲在他旁边降落，脚步轻盈，同时出拳无数。要不是Stephen已经快晕过去了他一定会全神贯注打量对方此刻这个模样的。他的皮肤裂开一道道口子，而敌人源源不断地涌来。“我来这儿拯救世界了！”

Stephen只是咬牙切齿地说了句“不用”然后堪堪躲避了一股火焰然后丢了点什么回击。左肩上深深的伤口开始让他浑身都感觉自己像生生搓洗的嫩肉，被粗粝的磋磨而掰扯开来。

“你受伤了，”钢铁侠向他伸出手，听起来很担心。“到后面来，我——”

“我很好，”法师坚持道，一边投掷出透明的刀。刀刃没入了那些仿佛是流体、无形的东西，和对方融为了阴影的一体。但Stephen杀死其中一个的时候，能感觉到整个群体的力量有所削弱，可这只是暂时的——因为它们立刻又重新加强了，或许说快速恢复了；大概这是个无限再生的系统。

“少废话。我要怎么帮你？” 深红色和金色相间的身影徘徊在几英尺高的地方，迅速地将一些斥力炮射向那些黑色的物体。它们在被击中之后就溶解四散，Stark打开肩甲，以这个姿势安上导弹，准备瞄准和攻击。

“走。我来处理。”Stephen说，就在那时他被剧烈地撞倒在地面上，眼冒金星。

 **“Stephen！”** 名字的主人陷入了黑暗之中。

 

\------

他痛苦地悠悠转醒，好似漂浮在海水的表面上，一直漂了一英里又一英里，直到脸露在空中。他飞快地眨眨眼，本能地要坐起来，就像所有遭受重创之后恢复意识的超级英雄会做的那样，这么做不怎么明智。

他头疼。

Stephen身上缝了几针，肩膀依旧疼得要命，头痛则仿佛几乎要将那该死的头骨撕开。他透过沉沉的雾霾环顾四周，观察到了一条漆黑的巷子。逃生楼梯沿着砖墙向上盘旋，看上去空无一人。现在还是晚上，远处，如果他屏息凝神，可以听到微弱的战斗的声响。

接着，有什么东西在他身后重重落地，激起响亮的撞击声。

至尊法师惊讶地喊出了声，这让他头痛得更加厉害了。他用一只手摁住太阳穴揉着，然后看到Tony Stark从钢铁侠装甲里走了出来。“操，抱歉，我只是——”

来人双手各拿着一袋冰块。这样子看起来太搞笑了，Stephen差点就笑出了声。

“你完全晕过去了，所以我带你飞来了这里。现在复仇者们正在对付它们。”Tony解释说。

“我是奇异博士，秘法大师，然后你带冰块来给我治疗。”

“伤得很重的。”Stark只是走近，甚至离得有点太近了，轻轻托住了他的后颈，然后将薄薄的冰袋摁在他的头上。靠得他么近，近到可以再……吻一次。

Stephen有一种想要挣脱的冲动，但冰凉的触感如此舒缓，覆在他后颈的手指是如此温暖。他缓缓呼吸着，闭上了眼睛。他们之间并不需要保持安静，但这感觉恰到好处。Tony低声说，“关于上次我们……见面的事，对不起。我不是——我不是故意的。你知道我是什么意思。”

Strange睁开眼睛，此刻看起来是灰色的，而非那令人惊叹的蓝色。“没关系。”

然后钢铁侠将冰块取了下来，他们的脸慢慢地向前倾靠，快要贴在一起，心脏跳得更快了，掌心碰触到了更多的皮肤，空气愈发稀薄——

“ **钢铁侠！威胁已经解除，立刻回传报告。** ”通讯器里突然传出声音，两人分了开来。Tony沉默了几秒钟，然后答道，“ **Cap，就来。** ”

“去吧，队友需要你。”温柔的回应传来。

“才不。我不会这样就离开的。”

“怎样？”

“我需要，比如，我得向你承诺，或者补偿你，或者诸如此类的。否则我们都不会好过的。那个我可以和你约会，我可擅长约会了。你觉得怎么样？”

奇异博士忍不住笑了出来。“约会，是了。”

“太好了。打电话给——不是，我打给你。别死啊，别去干别的，起码下周之前是。”Tony缓缓地、轻轻地捧住了他的脸，就那么一下，仿佛一个说再见的吻，但比那还要亲密。

“我尽力。”Stephen接过冰块。战甲再次流动着将Stark裹住，如同第二层皮肤。他冲上天空，燃烧喷薄的气流消失在繁星点点的天空中。

Stephen整晚都在回想脸颊上的碰触。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：对不起那么久都没更新！我决定在这章之后增加一章（我保证是最后一章）。我只是想更新了，所以这章很短。

“这次不是真的约会。我发誓。正式的那个还要晚个几天。就把这次当成是……预热。约会预备。”

“你是想让我把这种潜入利用先进技术和魔毒入侵的行动，当成是约会？还说什么不是真的约会？ **约会预备** ？”

“我——呃——就是——好吧。”电话那头Tony语塞，“可，就是，你来不来？”

“要不要来？你有没有意识到这就是我们的任务啊？保护世界。”

“八点整见。穿得好看点。呃，当然了，不一定要特别好看，就，你懂的，那种我们走在人群里不要显得那么引人注目的那种，之类的。”沉默了一会儿。“我是说，我也不介意看你……穿得好看。”

Strange挂断电话，笑了。

 

\------

 

晚上的时候，Stephen到了目的地，传送到了巴黎的一个歌剧院。根据Tony的“建议”，他穿上了剪裁简约的黑西装和白色衬衫套装，衬衫胸前和袖子点缀着乳白色的荷叶褶，露了出来。走到室内，Stephen脱掉黑色的风衣外套，开始四处观察。

这里熙熙攘攘，尽是穿着考究的绅士与身着花式连衣裙的身材修长的女士们，充斥着珠光宝气与名流之间优雅的笑容。三排金色的楼梯旋转交错向下汇合，通向宽阔空旷的象牙色地板，有着柔和火焰的烛台的光照亮了整个入口。他考虑要不要等一下对方，接着决定做点别的。

正式的歌剧舞台更是精美。他之前见过很多美丽的事物——在其他维度、其他世界、其他生活之中。然而人类的创造仍旧会超越一切。

一排排红宝石色的剧院座椅摆放在墙壁之间、地板之上，与金色的廊柱交相辉映。青铜色的装饰高耸入穹顶，一盏巨大的枝形吊灯四周环绕着动人的光华。深红色的帘幕悬垂在舞台上，扎着黄色的绳索，垂在两端。

Stephen轻松地找到了座位，摆弄着袖口，抬头搜寻Tony的影子。

亿万富翁贪婪地目光扫向了他。“你看起来真迷人。”

“你看起来……和平常一样还是老样子。”真的。Stephen总是会暗自想象着定制西装底下精干身躯的样子。

他们就这样凝望着对方，再次坠入了爱河。

就在那时左边的墙壁炸裂开来，整个剧院都遭受了破坏。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：闪回。

“该死！” 奇异博士大叫一声，谢天谢地，Tony明智地识破了这次行动，已经穿上了装甲，Stephen则将斗篷披在了衣服外面，然后两人迅速升到人群上方，准备好战斗。

亿万富翁可以听见下方观众的声音：一些歇斯底里的尖叫声，一些发现超级英雄隐藏在身边而发出的不安和抽气声。不管怎样他都不在乎，因为某种超自然的生物很快就要来了。

歌剧院开始开始疏散，但许多人拒绝离开。Tony沮丧地咬牙切齿，一边评估来敌，一边尽量用余光观察平民的反应。他看了一眼，然后说，“发动攻击的又是一样的东西——”

“上次，”Strange替他说完，魔法已经在他的指尖上噼啪作响，“真他妈恶心”

“同意。”钢铁侠透过头盔回道，然后他们潜入其中，去击碎每一道阴影。

 

_Stephen把手指放在Tony的头上，Tony以为会看到一些模糊而不可思议地事情，但一开始那并非如此。相反，只有平静、安详，他坐在整洁的房间里，盖着柔软的 毯子。有人温柔地抚摸着他，转过身来他发现是母亲，年轻，容光焕发，美丽动人。_

_他不可能还记得这个。作为一个新生儿，他不可能辨认出家人。_

_“Anthony，”她喘着气说，“睡吧。”_

_他回头，也看到了自己的父亲，还没有那种严厉的棱角的父亲。Howard以一种他从未见过的深情的姿势晃着头，“Tony……我Stark家宝座的继承人。”_

_Maria拍了一下丈夫，没有恶意的那种。Tony可以就那么像婴儿一样躺在那里，溺死在这家庭幸福的天堂里，沉进床里，放空大脑，放慢呼吸……_

 

钢铁侠的反应堆射出爆炸波击碎了一波生物。“太多了，我不确定这有没有用，Doc。我可以打到它们，但不知道这算是在摧毁它们还是在改造它们或是……别的什么。”

“没错。”Stephen释放出一波能量，一刹那让他眼中闪现出祖母绿色的光芒，然后又恢复了平常的色彩。他召唤来越来越多的力量，斗篷在他身后猎猎翻滚。阿戈摩托之眼挂在他颈上摇晃，Tony觉得那真的很美。“可我也不知道要怎么对付这些东西。我没事先研究，我有点……心事。”

Tony咧嘴一笑，一边朝空中又炸了几下。他在空中盘旋着，盔甲与剧院闪闪发光的天花板融为一体。“它们……是流体。形态不定——像影子，理论上说也像水。我觉得如果被碰到的话自己就会消失，或者别的什么，迷失自我。该死的，这么形容太诗意了。我怎么没当个诗人啊？”

“你不够优雅。”

“我去。”

“而且你不能用……实体来对抗阴影。我们会面临自我消散的风险。将一个城市瓦解，就像以毒攻毒……”

“确切的说（Précisément），”  他总结道，“我们只能用阴影的模式来思考。”

 

_童年的记忆一扫而空，他只能感觉到一片纯粹、空虚、黑暗的空间，如此荒凉而幽深，让人想要流泪。泪在哪儿？他的眼睛，睫毛，鼻子，嘴唇，身体又是在哪儿？它们与万物一般，是一体的，同时也什么都不是。_

 

Tony从装甲里脱出，此时至尊法师融进了墙壁里面。他能让自己消失，就那么一瞬间的事。

“一起来吗？”Strange声音的回声从站过的地方传来，此时那里只有一个烟雾缭绕般难以捉摸的、闪烁着星光的身影。

Tony毫不犹豫跟了上去。

 

_砰。轰隆。Tony正在穿越世界，周游历史。他看见了几百万年前的纽约市，彼时还空无一人，没有污染、没有命名。绵延数英里的区域。_

_他发现自己躺在无限宽广田野上，目之所及是薰衣草的花朵，在他的脚踝上挠着痒痒，他呼吸的是古老的地球的气息。_

_然后他化身为地里的每一片草叶，天上的每一朵彩云。没有什么是他不能摆脱的。那瞬间将他释放，也将他禁锢。_

_接着Tony发现自己身处一个欧洲国家，一堆肮脏的人群之中，他们正在为了活下来苦苦哀求。那些画面、被偷走的记忆、还有文字和语言，匆匆来了又走。_

_他站在外太空中，看着地球开始崩溃和变化，太阳以指数方式膨胀着。_

_他是一枚从湖中流淌而出的水滴。_

_他是圣地亚哥城市里一座高耸入云的摩天大楼，俯瞰着每幢建筑。_

_他在平行和多元宇宙之间旋转。Tony可以穿越每个无限的世界，听见、感受到每一个鲜活的样子，但并非强迫压倒性的感觉。那很自然。他的父母在面前被枪杀，让他感到一阵令人窒息的痛苦。一块翠绿色的金属在附近闪耀，他感觉到骨血里泛起一种令人作呕的紧绷感。他从尘封的冰冻中醒来，发现了全新的地球。_

_他是一颗在群星之中徘徊坠落的彗星陨石，尾巴从身后迸出。他是维多利亚时代的女子，身着紧身胸衣，姿态挺拔。_

_他从麻醉中苏醒，发现手生涩而无法移动，钢钉将每一根骨骼每一条肌腱钉在了一起。_

 

优雅，秘密的战斗。消失与出现都只在一瞬间。没有任何生物可以匹敌。

 

_他可以感觉到地球绕着地轴转动。被太阳所吸引，小而蔚蓝的星球。月亮就像多事的宠物跟在身后。_

_太空亘古沉默，无情而冷酷。一切如死亡般寂静，甚至连呼啸而过的小行星都没有发出声音。恒星在遥远的所在诞生，在星云的周围爆炸，一些变成超新星爆炸而后坍缩成白矮星，走向死亡。美极了。_

_最后，他是一条强壮的狼，躺在山中，躺在狂风暴雨后宁静的天空之下。早晨的空气清冽而凉爽，树枝上滴落露珠，唯一能听见的就只有鸟鸣啁啾。_

_他抬头，看到了雷鸣一般的灰色。_

战斗结束了。神盾局的专家、侦探和医务人员纷纷冲进来进行清理。Stephen只是召唤出一道传送门，再次朝Tony伸出了手。“你愿意和我试试吗？”——他在彼此之间比划着——“试试看我们一起能拥有什么？”

Tony抬头看见了灰色的天空，抬头看见了那双灰色的眼眸。

现在，他可以拒绝，失去一个伴侣，一个爱人，然后回到激动人心的日常生活中，偶尔遇见威胁世界的危机。没有魔法，没有摇摆不定的关系。

但这会是一个多么糟糕的选择啊。

“当然。”Tony说，穿过了传送的门。他们迷失于超越空间和时间的所在，他所能感受的一切，只剩Stephen嘴唇的滋味。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 感谢所有阅读和评论。我真的很感激，抱歉由于我的拖延耽误了这么久。  
> 译者笔记：  
> 这篇原文文笔流畅，节奏松紧相间，我非常喜欢。感情戏很自然活泼，插叙的部分描写博士让托尼看到的跳脱的景象让人回想起古一让博士灵魂出窍时看见的让人彻悟的场景。  
> 希望你们喜欢。鞠躬。


End file.
